


Something a Little More

by thegrayness



Series: Rosebudd Writes February Prompts [11]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sleepy Sex, Tumblr: rosebuddwrites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: Patrick loves waking up to David's kisses, and he asks David if they can try waking up with something more.For prompt #18 from RosebuddWrites: morning lazy sex.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Rosebudd Writes February Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619479
Comments: 11
Kudos: 160





	Something a Little More

**Author's Note:**

> For smut prompt #18 of [February Writing Prompts from Rosebudd Writes](https://rosebuddwrites.tumblr.com/post/190577309616/hey-yall-guess-whats-gonna-happen-in-february): morning lazy sex.
> 
> Beta'd by TINN. 
> 
> Also, like I know this is tagged appropriately but just to ensure no one is confused, everything in this fic is explicitly and enthusiastically consensual. 
> 
> Oh and also!!!! You should all read [Sleep Sweet by ahurston](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877755) if you're interested in more (and better) of this kind of thing from these two.

Patrick was having the _best_ dream. He just hit his first grand slam of the season, the sound of the ball hitting the sweet spot on the bat had sent a thrill up his spine as he took off for first. He knew it was a dream, because their uniforms were all the wrong colors, but he didn’t care. He’d won the game and the feeling of victory filled him up _so_ good. He was high-fiving his teammates, and he looked over to the bleachers to see David clapping enthusiastically. 

God. _David_. 

The idea that David was so… proud of him—that he did _so good_ for David—made Patrick’s heart thump wildly in his chest. He was so _warm_ , from running the bases probably. He opened his mouth to call David over, but he felt a jolt between his hips and the sound that came out was a loud moan as his eyes flew open and he was staring at the window in his apartment. 

He gasped—he felt so full and so good and so warm and all of the sensations only intensified as he waded further into awareness. He made a soft, pleased noise as he felt lips on the back of his neck and he felt something shift in his ass and he thought of David and—

“ _David_ ,” he cried out, pushing back onto what felt like a plug. “Oh—”

“There you are,” he heard David whisper, felt David’s breath on his ear. David was pressed all along his back, moving the plug inside him in tiny thrusts. Patrick moaned helplessly as David held his hip with one hand and licked at the shell of his ear.

“Mm, yes, hi, baby. You were asleep for so long while I got you all ready. Worked you open on my fingers so you could take your favorite plug.”

Patrick clenched around the toy, squeezing his eyes shut. He tried to take a deep breath but he ended up letting it out in another groan as David bit his shoulder. 

This is what they’d talked about. It was happening and it was more than Patrick even _thought_ it would be. He’d always loved being woken up by David’s kisses, and a week or so back he’d asked David if they could try waking up with something a little more. 

David had suggested this scenario, and Patrick was so on board that he had to kiss David _very_ thoroughly before he’d excitedly agreed.

Patrick reached up to grip at the back of David’s head, pressing back into the plug. For the first time since he woke up, he was aware of how hard his dick was. His underwear was pulled down his thighs, so he reached down and stroked himself once, spreading precome he’d leaked. Even though his fist was still slightly too dry, his grip felt amazing, and he fucked his hips forward and then back again. 

“How does it feel?” David whispered. Patrick replied with a wordless groan, stroking himself a few more times. He was so hard, and the toy felt so good inside of him, glancing against his prostate when David moved it just right. “Mm, yes, I know, but I need you to tell me,” David said, sliding the hand on Patrick’s hip up his chest and under his shirt to rest against his heart. “Are you good?”

Patrick nodded frantically, trying to get his tongue to cooperate so he could form the right words. He finally rasped out a garbled, “Yes,” and was rewarded when David pulled the plug out more than he had so far, and shoved it back in _just right_. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” Patrick managed, now that he’d found his voice. “Fuck, fuck, David, oh my god,” he panted, his fist still loose around his own erection. He didn’t think he had enough coordination to stroke himself off, so he just tried to fuck his own hand ineffectively. 

“ _God_ , Patrick look at you, so desperate and you only woke up three minutes ago. Fuck, you’re so _good_ , baby.” David knocked Patrick’s hand away from his dick, and the slipped his own fist around him, slick and tight and fucking perfect and Patrick was going to come so, so soon if David kept talking and he wanted David to _keep talking_. 

“Yeah, you wanna hear about how I fucked you open with my fingers earlier? Just like you asked me to—and you opened so beautifully, ready for your favorite toy.”

Patrick was groaning nonstop between panting breaths, working his hips as best as he could in his position. David’s hand felt so perfect around him and David was still whispering in his ear and Patrick was _desperate_ and he really wanted to come. 

“So come, baby,” David cooed, and was Patrick was saying all of that out loud? “Go ahead.”

“David,” was all he managed to say as his orgasm, that he’d been on the edge of for what seemed like _hours,_ hit him like a freight train. All of the air punched out of his lungs in a hoarse moan, and his hips jerked a bit wildly into David’s fist. David was pressing the plug against his spot and Patrick squeezed his eyes closed, chanting David’s name over and over again. 

When Patrick lost control of his muscles, David kept stroking him, making him twitch back and clench around the toy in his ass. “Fuck,” Patrick finally gasped, “fuck, fuck, David I—”

“—I got you, baby.” David murmured, kissing the back of Patrick’s neck as he let go of Patrick’s dick. 

Patrick was shaking and he managed to open his eyes, his vision blurry from tears he didn’t realize he’d shed, and he sighed David’s name again when David gently removed the toy. Patrick clenched one or twice around nothing, and he hated the feeling, but he couldn’t stop. “I know, baby,” David said, and slipped two fingers into him. 

David always knew what he needed and Patrick pressed his face into the pillow, trying to get his breathing under control. David kissed along his shoulders, over his shirt and up onto the back his head, then down again to suck little kisses into the nape of his neck. 

Patrick squeezed weakly around the fingers in his ass before letting out a low, satisfied moan. “Fuck,” he said again for good measure. He felt David press a smile into the side of his neck, heard him let out a little pleased laugh. “Shut up,” Patrick mumbled. 

“Patrick,” he said reverently, pulling away. “You did amazing. Here, turn over, baby.” David gently maneuvered him so he was laying on his back, not in the wet spot, and Patrick watched as he left the bed for a moment to grab a towel and wipe off his hands. He got back in bed with a bottle of water and handed it to Patrick before pulling the sheet over them both. 

Patrick pawed at David’s hip, wanting to get him off too, even though he could barely work his limbs. David grabbed his wrist. “There’s plenty of time for that. Drink your water,” he said gently. Patrick took a few careful sips and recapped the bottle, turning to bury his face in David’s chest. “Mm, hi,” David said, wrapping an arm around him. 

“Mmph.”

David kissed the top of his head. “Go back to sleep for a bit. It’s pretty early.”

The idea that David woke up _early_ do this for Patrick made him feel warm all over again and he pressed his lips to David’s chest. “Love you,” Patrick sighed. “Thank you.”

David hummed and kissed him again. “The pleasure was mine, baby. Love you, too.” Patrick snuggled in further, warm and sated, and drifted back to sleep. 

  
  
  



End file.
